Sonic drilling is a technique of driving a mandrel or a pipe into the ground such as an earthen formation or into a semi solid object by creating a vibratory force and applying the vibrations generated to the mandrel. The vibratory force generally consists of strong sinusoidal sonic vibrations up to approximately 200 Hz which are tuned to or close to the resonant frequency of the mandrel. The effect of the sonic vibrations is to fluidize a portion of the earth immediately surrounding the mandrel and when a load is applied to the mandrel, the sonic vibrations will facilitate the passage of the mandrel into the earthen formation. The soil surrounding the mandrel does not form part of the resonantly vibrating system and instead the particles of the soil assume a random vibration relative to each other and this fluidization will initially facilitate the passage of the mandrel through the earth formation, and eventually lead to compaction of the soil around the mandrel when the vibrations are removed.